One More Night
by LokiFeelsRuinedMe
Summary: AUDIENCE? WHA- What are you doing looking for romantic fanfiction about me? That's so silly, Audience. Toby Turner runs into Julia on the beach and they hit it off. Soon a romance is kindled between the two. But can love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Devon Wilson

February 15, 2013

One More Night

Getting out of bed seemed like such a monumental task at the moment, so slowly, regrettably, I rolled out of my bed.

"Why is it that my bed is always the comfiest in the morning?" I groggily mumble to myself. The weather in L.A. was relentless today and I could tell the humidity was going to cause problems for my hair. Already frustrated with the progression of things in the short period of time I've been awake, I walk down the hallway and bang on my roommate Alice's door. I incoherently mumble something about making coffee, and making my way to the kitchen I glance at my reflection in the mirror and make a mental note to go for a run later.

As the coffee starts to brew Alice walks into the kitchen and playfully punches my arm for waking her up.

"So what are we up to today? How about the beach?" I look up over my coffee mug and nod in agreement with a fake smile plastered on my face; I burn so easily, but it's a love hate relationship because I also spend most of my time outside. After we both finish drinking our coffee I head off to the shower and Alice yells at me to be ready in half an hour. That's the thing I love about her, she always has everything planned out, 'unlike you.' My mind snidely points out.

While in the shower I let my mind wander and think about how I really need to get myself together before the summer was over, I mean right now I was working a few odd jobs but after getting my degree in Marine Biology I thought moving out to California would give me more job opportunities, but so far all I managed to do was land a couple interviews. I had worked enough through college to save up for an apartment once I got here, and immediately Alice and I had hit it off, so she let me know that she was looking for a roommate and I gladly agreed.

Finally finishing my shower I went back to my room and got ready for the beach throwing on my black bikini and sundress, while making sure my hair didn't escape by throwing it into a messy bun. Grabbing my sunglasses and car keys I met Alice in the living room and we headed out.

Once we got there the beach was already full of people, which wasn't a surprise since it was such a nice day. After laying down our towels I decided to go get a drink from one of the small concession stands, making my way over to it, I noticed a guy talking to his phone and laughed at how dumb he looked, but he obviously didn't care because he looked like he was enjoying himself. Turning back around I made my way over and bought two sodas for Alice and I, nicely poured into little plastic cups with an umbrella. 'How cliché.' I muttered to myself and smiled at the cashier while handing him my money. Thanking him I started back to our towels and whistled a song that had been stuck in my head for quite a while. Obviously not paying attention to what I was doing, the man talking to his phone smashed into me causing the soda to spill all over my sundress and my sunglasses to go flying.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I said as I bent to pick my sunglasses off of the sand.

"No no it was all my fault!" He said, "I really should pay more attention to where I'm going and less on my phone."

Glancing at him again, I let out a small squeak when I got a good look. He was gorgeous, with untamed dark hair and a smile that could kill a man.

"W-well I'm Julia." I said to him, barely able to form a complete sentence.

"Toby." He replied, equally as shaky. "Look, I feel awful about spilling your drinks, wont you let me buy you some more?"

"No I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist." He said, and flashed me a smile. Barely able to stand after that, I nodded and let him get back into line. Alice had finished swimming and was drying herself off when I got back to her.

"Julia! Who was that?!" Oh great, not the Alice inquisition.

"Just some guy."

"Just some guy?! He was a hunk Julia! Now we are not leaving until you get his number and I am not going to interrupt you."

"But-"

"No buts." Sticking her tongue out at me, she picked up her things and moved away, but not enough so that we were out of view. Always so nosy, I thought, and stuck my tongue out back at her and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Within no time Toby was back with our drinks and I was back to being speechless.

"So Julia, what do you do when you're not having random strangers spilling drinks on you?" he chuckled.

"Well I moved here a few months ago and have been trying to look for a job in Marine Biology ever since. Not that interesting I know, but other than that my friend Alice and I mostly spend our time outdoors. How about you?"

"Hmm, so I've lived here for a few years…" And with that I was lost in his story, I could have listened to him talk all day. But I was snapped back to reality.

"Julia? Am I boring you?" Shaking my head no and smiling we continued to talk for at least another hour, when hesitantly he said he had to go and finish some work.

"I had a great time talking to you Julia. Say.. you're not planning on doing anything later are you?" Stunned I shook my head no and was greeted by a giant smile.

"Well would it be all right if I took you out to dinner? I'd love to continue our conversation when I'm not covered in sand," he laughed.

"I'd love that." I said in awe as he gave me his phone to put my number in.

"I'll make sure to call you and get your address. Does eight sound all right?" Still in stunned silence I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll see you at eight." He smiled, and getting up to go I waved goodbye and saw Alice sitting with her mouth open in stunned silence. 'That's a first.' I thought.

"Tell me everything!" Alice gushed, on the car ride home.

"Well his name is Toby, and before you say anything, yes I did get his number miss nosy! In fact, I'm going out to dinner with him tonight! So there!" I stuck my tongue out at her but she didn't even notice because she was practically screaming from excitement.

"Julia you have a date with him?! I can't wait to do your make up and pick out your outfit and ooh, please oh please let me do your hair." Begrudgingly I agreed because I know I would have never heard the end of it until I let her have her way. Finally getting back to our apartment Alice jumped out of the car faster than the speed of sound and from what I could tell, ran all the way inside. When I finally made it inside Alice was already getting herself prepared for my big night out. If I didn't know any better I would say she was going out instead of me, so while I let her get ready I slipped off into the shower to rinse off the beach. When I got out and back to my room Alice had already picked out an outfit and laid it on my bed. I couldn't help but laugh because she knows I don't have many nice clothes since all I wear is t-shirts and jeans. She had given me one of her outfits to wear and after drying myself I put it on and met her in the living room.

"You know he won't be here for another four hours right?" I laughed at her. But she continued to scurry around and fuss over me.

"Alice, seriously, go take a shower, I can hold down the fort until you are all clean. Plus I don't want your sandy hands all over my hair."

"Oh right." She said, and in a flash she was gone again. I'll never get used to her pace but for now some crappy shows were on and I planned to indulge myself as long as she let me. After a couple episodes of 'That 70's Show' Alice returned and flopped onto the couch next to me. We joked and I told her all about Toby and what we had talked about at the beach. Before I knew it my phone interrupted us and I nearly fell over in a rush to get it.

"Hello?" I timidly answered.

"Yeah hi, Julia? It's Toby."

"Hey stranger, how are things going?"

"Pretty good." He laughed. "I just called to get your address for tonight." After giving him directions we chatted for a few minutes and I hung up with a giant grin on my face. I turned around a saw Alice sitting there smiling back with almost as big a smile.

"I think someone has a crush." She teased. And with that there was no arguing, her makeover time started now.

After what seemed like ages Alice was done and I got a text from Toby letting me know he would be here soon. Putting on some finishing touches the doorbell rang and I buzzed him up. Anxiously waiting, I almost tripped on my way to the door when he knocked. When I opened the door I noticed him with a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for the lovely lady." He smiled. Letting him in I put the gorgeous flowers in a vase and filled it with water.

"Toby, this is my friend Alice.. Alice, Toby." They shook hands and exchanged a few words but soon we were on our way and I said goodnight to Alice and promised to tell her all about it when I got back.

"You look amazing Julia." I blushed at his compliment and thanked him. Once we had reached his car he opened the passenger side door then quickly got to his side and put the keys in the ignition.

"Do I get a hint at where we are going?" I joked.

"Nope." He smiled back at me, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence, until we reached a scenic restaurant on the pier.

"Oh Toby." I sighed, "It's gorgeous."

"Thanks, I figured it was only fitting that we went somewhere near the beach." I laughed as we made our way in the restaurant and quickly we were seated. Casually looking at the menu my jaw dropped at the price of the food and protested when he offered to pay.

"Julia, please. It's my pleasure." Throughout the whole night I don't think we stopped talking, and before I knew it we had both finished eating.

"Say, you wouldn't want to go back to my place and watch a movie would you?"

"I- uh, would like that." Toby's face lit up, and after paying the bill we headed back to his house. This time the car ride was different and neither of us could stop talking. Once we got there, Toby rushed to open my door and let me out of the car. Walking up to his house I could hear the barking of a small dog.

"Don't worry, that's just my vicious watchdog Gryphon. Careful, he can smell fear." He winked at me and opened the door revealing a tiny, white, ball of fluff standing there waiting for us.

"Living rooms over here." He said, pointing at a room filled to the brim with games and cameras.

"Sorry about the mess." He said, picking Gryphon up and shutting the door. "I swear it's not normally this messy. So, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want, I could really go for a comedy though."

"Just what I was thinking." He picked out a movie and I got myself settled on the couch, now realizing how tired I was, it was nearly eleven. After starting the movie he made his way over to me on the couch and sat down. Cautiously he reached for my hand, and I was more than happy to oblige. Smiling from ear to hear he put his arm around me and I cuddled up to his chest and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart and the warmth of him around me.


	2. Chapter 2

One More Night

Chapter 2

March 27, 2013

**Ok guys, sorry for this taking so long. I've had a lot going on but I should be updating this more consistently though. Let me know what you think! And I'm sorry this was kind of a filer chapter a little bit, I wanted to introduce Olga and get the romance between Toby and Alice going.**

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

Startled by my phone I roll over and realize where I am.

"shit shit shit shit shit shit. " I slept here last night, I didn't mean to but I was so tired and Toby... where is he anyways? Distracting myself from the panic of waking up in his house I decide to search for him. Although I didn't have to go far because on the coffee table next to me there was a note.

"_I'm so sorry that I had to leave. You just looked so peaceful; I should be home by 6 if you want to stick around. Help yourself to anything in the house. Cell's always on if you need me."_

_See you soon,_

_Toby_

Ok, well this explains things. But I still can't believe I actually slept here. First things first, call Alice and explain.

Getting Alice to calm down and listen to me took almost over and hour and by the time that was over I was exhausted with her onslaught of questions. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was already one in the afternoon.. Deciding that I had some time to myself before Toby got home I let myself wander around his house. It really was a bachelor pad in all senses of the word; food and clothes and games littered the place but all I could do was chuckle, it perfectly represented Toby's personality, scattered. Having enough of being ignored, Gryphon runs up to me and starts dancing circles around my legs. Indulging him with a good belly rub I set my mind to other things and realize that if I'm going to see Toby again tonight I need new clothes. Hoping Toby wont mind I cautiously make my way to his room and scrounge around in his dresser for a t-shirt to wear while I wash my clothes. I find a green one with a weird looking logo that says **TOBUSCUS** on it and decide it's good enough for my decided task. Taking off the rest of my clothes I throw them in the washing machine with a few of Toby's things and leave it to its business. His shirt was pretty big on me and I was wearing it like a sort of mini dress. Taking me out of my daydream the doorbell rings and not remembering my outfit I answer it; only for a woman of about my age to answer it. Funny, we almost looked the same.

"Umm, hi is Toby here?" She cautiously asks.

"No not at the moment, I can take a message if you want."

"Never mind," she says a bit more coldly, "May I ask who you are? I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My names Julia! Toby and I went out last night and I ended up falling asleep here. Completely unintentional; but it happened. He said he would be home around 6ish if you wanted to come back."

"_I can't believe he has a fangirl staying in his house." _I could hear he sneer under her breath. And with that she turned and left me standing bewildered on the doorstep. Not paying much attention to her ramblings I head back into the house and put the clothes in the dryer so I can take a shower. But one word keeps floating around my brain… _fangirl? _Is he some sort of celebrity? I make a mental note to google him when I get out of the shower but for now I needed to attend to some personal needs.

The shower felt absolutely spectacular and between laundry and showering and Gryphon, I was beat.. not to mention that girl looking for Toby. I didn't even get her name, oh well. Looking at the clock I noticed it said 5:30 and decided to finally find out who Toby was. Searching through his house I stumbled upon his computer and googled 'Toby Turner'. To my amazement a whole barrage of website links attack me and I am directed to a youtube page, surprisingly enough with him on it, playing video games? He also had personal vlogs as he called them, just talking about his daily routine. Noticing the view counter on most of his videos over 500,000 I went to his main page and found that since I was on his computer I was logged into his account. Spending some more time on his person vlog channel I nearly screamed when I came across one video, it was that girl, from earlier.. no. Being a tad bit creepy I found a bunch more videos with them in it, recently as a matter of fact. And from what I saw they were close, really close. Letting out a small shudder I now realized why she had seemed so upset with me being here, and being called a '_fangirl'. _Her name was Olga Kay, I remembered so I could tell Toby.Suddenly Gryphon ran past me and I assumed that meant Toby was home. Not realizing that it was almost seven at night I sprung up from his computer and with cliché butterflies in my stomach went out to greet him.

"Julia!" Toby lights up with a big smile, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I'm so late, things got pretty busy at the st…. at work." Ignoring his slight lapse, not wanting to start anything I lean up and quickly kiss him. And I can see him blush as he leans in to kiss me back. More passionately now, I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I can feel the tension building between us when that damn doorbell rings. Apologize feverishly Toby answers the door and my heart drops as I see Olga Kay standing there with a wicked grin.


End file.
